Hannah Woodward
by Rainbow UniPenguins YT
Summary: Hannah Woodward, one of Hawkeye's childhood friends, joins the Avengers. Takes place during first Avengers movie. Rated T for swearing. LGBT. Panic Attacks.


**Yeah, I kinda messed with the storyline. I made The Avengers meet and live in Stark Tower **_**before**_ **the Battle of New York happened. They all got together about a week before the battle of New York. Just please bare with me here. I got an idea, and just molded it into a story. The idea was have a few of the Avengers and an OC go into the library, and connect.**

Key

[Hi, I'm the narrator of the story at the moment talking.]

{Hi, I'm the actually author talking to you guys.}

"Hi, I'm Hannah Woodward!" I exclaimed, shaking hands with what would be my team for the… next few… uh, actually, I don't know how long I'll be with them. "Uh, I'm known as Free Fall."

"Why were you named that?" Captain Rogers asked.

"Uh, I have flight powers, but I also really liked the song, Free Fallin', by Tom Petty." I explained. I also have snow and ice powers.

"Well, Uh, we read your files, and you seem like a pretty _cool_ girl." Tony Stark joked. Jokes about my are powers are half funny, but I'm used to them.

"Haha." I said, dryly. I know that I should be freaking out about meeting Steve Rogers, and Tony Stark, but I wasn't that type of person. You would think I was super girly, but I am not even close. Now, I'm not trans, (Not that there's anything wrong with that,) I just don't like a lot of gender stereotyped things.

I hate dresses, skirts, makeup, shopping, pink, purple, etc. I love Metallica, Guns N' Roses, comic books, science, etc. Unfortunately, things in that last sentence are "Boys' Things." Things that _aren't _gender stereotyped that I like are books, theatre, piano, guitar, FRIENDS, (The show,) Queen, REM, Disney, DC, etc. {Yes, DC Comic Books are a thing in this universe.}

Anyways, after some ice breakers, and team bonding exercises, we decided to head to bed. This had been a pretty exciting day, though, so I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock. 11:37. Yeah, I'm not going to fall asleep for while. Maybe I can explore the Tower! I walked to the elevator.

"Hello, Hannah!" JARVIS said. I didn't jump or anything. Stark has told us about him.

"JARVIS, is there a library here?" I asked.

"Of course. It takes up two floors. Would you like me to take you there?" JARVIS asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. After about 1 minute, the elevator dinged. I looked at what floor I was on. Floor 39. Got it.

The library was huge. I wonder what books there are. I started to walk around, and then, I bumped into Clint.

"Woah, sorry." I said.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one up." Clint said.

"I forgot I was the only one liked books now a days." I said. I totally forgot he liked books. See, here's some background knowledge. I had grown up with Clint. We went to school together, everytime he moved, I somehow managed to move across the street from him, we always walked to school together. He's my best friend. Back to the story.

Then, I saw one of my favourite books of all time. I grabbed it off the shelf. Clint grabbed a book right near it.

"What book do you have?" He asked.

"Catcher in the Rye." I said. "You?"

"The Stranger." Clint responded.

"Oh, I've heard of that! What's it about?" I asked.

"Uh, well, I started reading it before, but I stopped. Uh, this guy's mum dies, but he shows none of the stages of grief. And during the funeral, he doesn't want to see his mum, and instead, drinks and smokes. And then, he meets a girl named Marie. They like each other, I think." Clint explained.

"Huh." I said.

"Ahem." I heard a voice. I turned around. Steve.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"What're you two doing up?" Steve asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I love books, so I decided to see if there was a library." I said.

"Oh." Steve responded.

"Hey, I have a good question. What's your favorite book?" I asked.

"Uh, War and Peace." Steve said.

"Hey, that's Natasha's favourite book." Clint said. We sat down on one of the couches on the library, and started reading. After a few hours, we had all fallen asleep, and we woke up at 9:00 the next morning.

**So, yeah, for a first chapter, it's pretty good. I'll try to update soon, but I'm seeing Endgame this weekend, and I have to work on my animations.**


End file.
